


Brighter with you

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Drabble requests December 2020 [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Prompt: Hairdye with Vamos and Vaya!
Relationships: Vamos & Vaya (Fabulous Killjoys)
Series: Drabble requests December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Brighter with you

“Hey, catch!” Without warning, Vaya tosses the little cardboard box at Vamos. Vamos looks up, startled, managing to catch the box in time. 

“Hairdye? Oh, _awesome_.” They stand up and join Vaya, opening up the package as they walk, not quite watching where they’re going. Vaya gently steers them away from the walls and into the bathroom. 

“Ready?”

“Hell yeah!” 

First Vamos, then Vaya take turns pulling on the single, reused pair of rubber gloves, working the bleach and dye into each other’s hair, chattering all the while. They leave the bathroom afterwards with new, fresh colors and full hearts.


End file.
